More than what's hair
by Omelody
Summary: A bad day? Mia's been having one bad day after another. Will things get better for the 'Mother Hen' Who will be the one to take care of her? rnPlease Read and Review. Who should I pair?
1. Default Chapter

It was sticky hot and worst of all she couldn't sleep. The sheets were getting in the way, the pillow was flat and that bundle of hair was making her sweat. She glanced at the clock 1:24 A.M. She needed to cool down if she wanted to fall asleep. She'd like to take a shower but she didn't want to wake anyone up.

_Well tonight is a perfect night to take a little dip. _

Sheets were thrown to the ground and bare feet could be heard rummaging around the room.

Mia grabbed a towel and a pair of sandals and headed quietly downstairs. She was clad only in a pair of cotton shorts and short sleeve shirt. There really was no need to put a bathing suit on besides it felt odd enough going for a swim so early in the morning.

It was dark outside but the moon illuminated the tops of the trees giving a silver silhouette appear while revealing the path to the woods.

This was the second night Mia wasn't able to sleep. Sure she was stressed but everyone was stressed these days. I mean it might have to do with the fact there were five lively boys living in her house, one very hyper eight year old, and one giant tiger. She also balanced school with work. Her grandfather had left her some money, a great deal of money but paying for school and feeding all of the boys soaked up a lot, and fast. She needed a vacation to heal her mentally and physically. She felt like she was lacking in that area. She needed to feel more like a woman. Her hair was getting out of control and she didn't have time to play with it but she was too afraid to cut it. She also wasn't use to change…maybe she was even afraid of it. She wasn't fat but she wasn't really skinny either. She's probably about a size seven. I mean who wants to be a delicate fragile size four? _Not this independent woman! I haven't worn make up in months nor have I really dressed up…Who would I for anyway?_

She heard some rustling behind her and froze. She assumed the worst…evil warlords planning to attack her.

_Ya know it's been a year. I need to take a chill pill_

She summoned up some courage and peaked over to the rustling bush. White Blaze stepped out and nuzzled against her leg. She let out a sigh.

"White Blaze what are you doing over here? You scared me half to death."

_He's probably wondering what I'm doing. So he probably followed me out here._

"Come on boy lets go for a little swim!" She ran down the path, the tiger following her.

It felt so good running against the slight breeze and the feeling of dew grass brush against her bare toes.

She approached the lake and jumped in. "Come on White Blaze. Don't be a scardy cat!" The tiger looked at her disapprovingly and went back inside the woods leaving the blissful girl to swim by herself. She started humming to herself while back floating across the lake.

_Good thing no one is here to see me; I'm sure they'd say I'm acting out of character. But hell this is my character. _She chuckled and continued to swim.

"Leave me alone Cye," Kento mumbled half asleep. The Torrent was trying to awake his best friend.

"Come on Kento I know you're hot I can see the beads of sweat. Let's go for a little dip…what do ya say?"

"I say..NO." He kicked the sheets off the bed in anger. _I am awfully hot though…maybe just a little dip._

"Okay fine I'll go by myself if no one else will go with me." Cye grabbed his sandals and started towards the door.

"No, hold on I'll go with you." Kento mumbled and got up. "Well we mine as well get the others."

Kento and Cye trotted down the hall to wake the others. Rowen stepped out of the bathroom when they passed it.

"Rowen, surprised to see you," Kento said sarcastically.

"I don't know couldn't sleep." Rowen said groggily. "Hey wait where are you guys going?"

"We're going for a swim," imputed Cye with an animated smile on his face.

"Hmmm…sounds like a great idea. Let me try to wake Sage." They headed to Rowen and Sage's bedroom.

"I've been up ever since you guys got up. You know I'm a light sleeper. Besides you can't miss Kento's elephant feet," Sage said dryly.

"Well if you're body is as dry as you're sarcasm, you'd enjoy a little dip." Ryo emerged from his room. Sage gave a sincere grin.

"Should we wake Mia?" asked Cye.

"Nah lets let her sleep I think she has to get up early this morning," said Sage. And they all headed to the lake in the wee hours of the morning.

White Blaze left the position of guarding Mia and went to explore the faint noises he detected.

"White Blaze, what are you doing man?" Ryo asked when the tiger ran to the group of five boys.

Kento spotted someone in the water and stopped. "Is that…Mia?" asked Kento.

Sage squinted is eyes. "Yeah you're right it looks like it."

"What is she thinking…out here so early in the morning and by herself?" Cye asked curiously.

"I think we should teach her a lesson," Ryo snickered and they all quietly approached the peacefully swimming girl.

"I need you like water like breath like rain…" Mia sang to herself with her eyes closed floating on her back.

The five boys just watched her swim and sing. _Man she's going to kill us later,_ thought Cye. _But it will be worth it._

_Oh man this is going to be so good, although she looks peaceful…and beautiful. It's like a side I haven't seen from her… in a while. _ Sage snapped out of his gaze when Rowen got his attention.

"On the count of five, we're all going to jump in the water," giggled Ryo. He just could not contain himself. All four nodded their heads with grins on their faces. Ryo counted to five on his fingers and…

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mia screamed when she heard something(s) jump into the lake with her. On instinct she dived under water and started swimming to shore when something caught her feet. She tried to see what it was but it was too dark underneath the water. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and surfaced to grasp for air. When she opened her eyes she was met with five laughing faces. It was Ryo who grabbed her leg.

"You guys are unbelievable. You scared me half to death!" _How long had they been there? Oh man this is so embarrassing. _She turned around and trotted to dry land.

"Aw come on Mia we were just having some fun," Ryo laughed. Cye could read the fear on her face and sent a message to the guys. _Guys we probably scared her really bad. Maybe this was a bad idea. _

"We're sorry Mia." Rowen smiled. He just watched her squeeze the water out of her hair. He noticed her wet clothes sticking to her and turned a slight shade of pink.

"Boys…" She mumbled and headed back to the house, White Blaze behind her.

"Wait Mia, come on and join us," Cye asked.

"I've had my fair share of swimming time. I think I'm ready to go back to bed. I'll see you all in the morning," she turned around and started off again.

"Wait Mia, let me walk you back it's not safe." Sage caught himself before he could shove his foot in his mouth. She looked at him incredulously.

"Sage I snuck out without anyone knowing, survived five boys jumping in on me. I think I can make it back." She smiled appreciating his sincerity and genuine worry.

The guys just looked at him. "Oh Sage you're my hero please protect me!" Kento batted his eyelashes and Sage clonked him upside the head. This started a war and soon everyone was joining in on the late night fun.


	2. Steamy Showers and Hotter Tempers

Chapter Two: Steamy showers and hotter tempers

I do not own Ronin Warriors, obviously, so please don't sue.

Six in the morning came like a heavy period, not wanted and unexpected. _I was having the best sleep._ Mia yawned, stretched, and lay back down. _I can't do this. Just one day for me, that's all I'm asking for. Gee Mia then why don't you just take the day off? But I can't do that I have school, work, I have to pick up some things at the store, I have to go to Yulie's parent teacher conference tonight. The list goes on._ With that thought she flopped herself out of the bed and trudged to the bathroom down the hall.

_I hope no one is up and about. I really don't want to be seen right now, at least until I've showered. I can just imagine what I look like. Crap there's Cye!_ Mia halted where she was and turned around, pretending not to see Cye come out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Mate," Cye said with an unusual amount of cheeriness. Mia turned around, faced him, and smiled. "Oh hey Cye I was just uh, going to take my shower," Mia said trying to not look him in the eye. _Please don't look at me, it's too early in the morning._

"Mia? I think you need a good hug to start your day off." Cye smiled and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Just let go of it deary. Tell yourself you're going to have a wonderfully, productive day." All the while Mia just stiffened in his arms feeling awkward and caught off guard. She patted him on the shoulders.

"Thanks Cye, I uh, really appreciate it." He smiled and let go of her and headed downstairs to start breakfast. She watched his figure disappear into the kitchen and headed into the bathroom mumbling about weird boys with accents.

The shower was going fine. The hot water acted as a relaxer, almost as if it was secreting the anxieties out of her.

"Kento maybe you shouldn't put so much laundry in the washer," stated Sage.

"GRAAAAA!"

The two men looked at each other and gulped. Sage exited his bedroom door just in time to see Mia clad only in her towel water dripping from her body.

"Who blew the hot water valve? Don't you people know that running the dishwasher, the shower, and the washing machine, will blow the hot water? This house is old!" Mia screamed. She stopped and realized she over reacted. Cye apologized and Sage just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Must be that time of the month," Kento joked looking at Cye who in return was not laughing.

_Oh boy here it comes._ Sage shut his eyes waiting for the heated arguments to begin but they never came. He opened his eyes. Mia just looked at Kento, walked back into the bathroom, grab her stuff, and head to her bedroom.

"Way to go Kento," said Cye. "Man come on she didn't have to yell," stated Kento like he wasn't to blame at all.

"It's too early in the morning for drama," Sage mumbled and headed back to bed.


	3. Now hair is gone

Note: I do not own RW and this story is pure fiction; I do not own any original characters.

After finishing her shower Mia dressed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. In her head she was estimating the time it would take to pop the toast in, pour some juice, and re-check the order of the house, all before she left.

She walked into the parlor and cringed at what she saw. Yulie, still in his pajamas, was jumping up and down on the couch. Around him milk and sugar was splattered across the carpet. 'Okay who was supposed to get him ready today?'

Mia walked over to the couch and tried to get things back in order. "Yulie you know you have school today. Why are you still in your pajamas?" Mia asked faking a smile.

Yulie stopped jumping, "Hey Mia!" Yulie chirped and continued to jump up and down until the sugar wore off and he collapsed. 'Way too much sugar for one kid.' She picked him up and walked to the kitchen. 'There he is.' Mia walked up behind Ryo and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey Mi," he replied and Mia frowned.

"Ryo you were suppose to get Yulie ready for school today, you know I'm tight for time," Mia responded struggling to keep her voice down. Ryo sheepishly smiled, "What I gave him breakfast?" Mia frowned.

"Ryo half the bag of sugar went into his bowl. Look at him…he's exhausted now! He still has to get ready for school," Mia explained still holding on to Yulie. She was about to snap when Yulie nudged her.

"Mi I don't feel so well," Yulie groaned. She softened and handed him to Ryo.

"Okay Ryo. Will you please get him ready for school now?" she asked softly.

Ryo nodded and smiled mouthing sorry.

"Ryo I'm kind of tired," Yulie yawned.

"Eh it's okay kid we'll just give ya some more sugar," he laughed heading upstairs shifting Yulie to his shoulders.

Mia sighed and turned around to greet Cye. "Good morning Cye," she smiled her voice bright. He smiled and replied with a hello. He turned back to the stove and set a plate of pancakes on the table. She sat down in front of the plate.

"Oh Cye this looks great," she paused and looked at her watch. "But I don't have time," she replied.

"Well it's all right," Cye smiled and was about to take the plate away when Rowen grabbed it.

"I'm starving!" Rowen mouthed between bites. 'Ya no problem, just eat the pancakes I wanted to save for later,' Mia thought.

Just then Kento came in from behind. "Oh pancakes; Cye where's the bacon," he asked. Cye frowned and grabbed the package of bacon out of the fridge. Kento smacked him on the back, as a sign of gratitude. Mia got up, scooted herself around the two boys next to the stove, and popped some toast into the toaster.

"No, no. Cye these babies need to be drowning in oil. It tastes better that way," said Kento pouring a cup of oil into the pan.

"No Kento don't you'll cause a…" It was too late. The bacon oil splattered everywhere and some got caught in the fire.

"Shoot." Mia tried to put it out when the bottom of her hair caught on fire. Cye then had the fire under control and Rowen was trying to put the fire out in Mia's hair.

"Mia stay still!" yelled Rowen as he grabbed a towel and patted the fire out, with much force.

Mia and Rowen ended up on the floor. Rowen turned Mia over. 'I shouldn't have pushed her down with that much force,' thought Rowen. The back of Mia's shirt was burned revealing her once milky, now pink, skin. Worst of all the only body part that Mia treasured, her hair, was half burned. She noticed this and began crying softly then louder.

Cye kneeled down in front of Mia trying to comfort her. "Mia it's okay, lets just let Rowen look at it," whispered Cye. Rowen kneeled in back of Mia on the kitchen floor and examined Mia's back.

"Kento go get Sage," Rowen, without lifting his head, demanded Kento.

Sage was in the kitchen in a matter of seconds kneeling on the linoleum examining Mia's back. Mia twitched in pain when Sage started to peel off the fabric.

"It's not too bad Mia," Sage said with a calm tone.

"But what about my hair?" Mia cried. She was afraid of the answer.

"Eh Mia it's not bad why don't you let me just trim off the burnt part?" asked Rowen. Rowen got up and grabbed the scissors.

"Wait! Rowen don't do it, please!" Mia cried shedding tears. Cye reached for Mia's chin and wiped away the tears as Rowen began to cut. Rowen only got half way through her hair, leaving a big chunk, when Mia tried to escape. She struggled out of Cye's arms and fled to her bedroom.

"Sage you have to go heal her burns before they get infected," stated Kento.

"That's the smartest idea you've had all day Kento," Sage replied sarcastically and went upstairs to Mia's bedroom with the First Aid kit.


	4. I can do it myself

I do not own Ronin Warriors. Sorry about the wait, please read and review.

Chapter Four:

The burns hurt but she was more focused on her 'appearance.' Mia shut the door to her bedroom and walked over to her vanity and took a seat. She inhaled and looked into the mirror and sobbed.

_Why aren't things getting better grandfather? You always told me to have hope…_

She started to take off her shirt when a knock was heard at her door.

_Oh no I really don't want to deal with anyone now; gosh I must have looked like an idiot._

"Mia can I come in?" Sage asked gently.

"Yes," she sniffled back tears.

Sage entered the dimly lit room and found Mia sitting on her vanity. The sight made him chuckle. She was sitting with her arms in the air, tangled in her shirt. He walked over.

"Would you like some help?"

She huffed, "No I'm quite fine Sage." He rolled his eyes and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Here let me help." He helped her lift her shirt over her head revealing her burned back. Sage gently rubbed his fingers across the areas where fabric melted and meshed in with the skin.

Mia flinched and held her shirt tighter to her chest. "Sage I'm okay."

He gave her a stern look and left the room. _Why do I get the impression that he's angry with me? I can never tell how he's really feeling_. He came back in with a First Aid kit.

"Here you go Sage," piped Cye from the doorway. _I didn't hear Sage call for Cye. Damn they have an advantage over me with that 'mind thing.'_

"Thanks Cye," replied Sage. He took the bowl full of vinegar and ointment from Cye and started applying it to Mia's back. _I'm really not liking this attention thing. This has gone far enough._

"Sage it's okay. I can do it myself," replied Mia starting to get up from the chair. He gently forced her back down into the chair.

"Mia, calm down. It's okay if someone takes care of you for once," he smiled because she couldn't see him.

Mia exhaled, wondering what his countenance was. _I hope he's not mad._ She looked into the mirror that was in front of her and saw Sage's gentle face. _His expression is as gentle as his touch._

When he finished he replied, "Now all we have to do is fix your hair." He chuckled and in return expected one back. Instead he was surprised to find a sob. He turned around to greet her face. _"I thought jokes were good at breaking awkward silences?" Sage thought._

_Why can't I get a hold of my emotions? I'm usually really well at hiding things. Oh I wish he would just go away._ Mia looked up through tears to see that he was still there looking at her with a solemn expression. Almost like he was disgusted with her crying, which made matters worse. Mia got angry.

"Sage, just go away. Damn it I can take care of myself!" She shouted. He took one last look at her and walked to the door. "_Why can't I show the right emotion?" thought Sage._

He got angrier knowing he made a mistake.

"Fine, and you're welcome," and he shut the door.


End file.
